


Les effets de la gravité

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [24]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Prequel, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Croire qu'on a le choix quand on ne l'a pas peut réserver des surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les effets de la gravité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Meme d'écriture - avril 2016** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (parmi une quarantaine) correspondant à une phrase, qui devra constituer le début du texte.  
>  **Demande** : Angelo  & Shura – « si tu meurs, je te tue. »  
>  **Note** : UDC!verse - préquelle (se déroule fin 1985)

« Si tu meurs, je te tue. »

En dépit du regard éloquent que Shura lui jeta par en dessous, l’autre adolescent poursuivit, sur le même ton provocateur :

« Je rattraperai ton âme sur le chemin du Puits, et je l’empêcherai de tomber dedans.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu n’as pas le droit. »

Un rire, sec. Sauvage.

« Tu veux parier ? »

Soudain indécis, le jeune Capricorne jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui. Ils arrivaient. Leur course furieuse et échevelée grondait sur le sol que le cosmos des deux chevaliers d’or avait calciné jusqu’à son substratum, tandis que de loin en loin des cris de rage éclataient, avant de s’enfler en hurlements vengeurs qui leur coupaient toute retraite.

Ils avaient encore la possibilité de se retourner et de faire face. Sauf que leur lettre de mission était claire : tuer le chef, laisser la vie sauve à ses sous-fifres. La raison exacte – et obscure s’il en était – de cette consigne, Shura ne la connaissait pas et à vrai dire, il s’en fichait : pour une fois que l’autre garçon se montrait disposé à respecter les ordres à la lettre, il n’allait pas les enfreindre à son tour, pas vrai ?

Au bout de leurs semelles cependant, le vide déroulait son vertige jusqu’à la surface mouvante de l’océan, plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas. La falaise plongeait à pic, sa façade parfaitement verticale n’offrant aucune aspérité, pas même une toute petite sur laquelle ils auraient pu se ménager un appui intermédiaire pour rendre la chute moins… définitive.

« Saleté d’île[1], ne put-il s’empêcher de maugréer, le cou tendu vers l’avant afin de jauger la hauteur une fois de plus.

— Faudrait voir à te décider, l’Espanche. »

Il rêvait ou l’autre s’était avancé encore un peu plus ? A côté de lui, le Cancer était droit comme un I, la tête penchée vers le vide, les poings serrés le long de ses cuisses.

« On ne crèvera pas pour si peu. Enfin, moi en tout cas, je ne crèverai pas. Toi… – il dodelina, toute morgue dehors – … c’est déjà moins sûr.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je meure ?

— C’est pas ce que j’ai dit. »

Leurs regards se télescopèrent, ombrageux pour l’un, méfiant pour l’autre. Se pouvait-il que l’adolescent italien en voulût pour de bon à sa vie ? Non, se morigéna-t-il, Angelo – Masque de Mort – n’avait aucune raison, et encore moins intérêt à ce que son _camarade_ mourût, ni aujourd’hui, ni demain. Shura n’avait en outre rien à se reprocher qui aurait pu justifier une soudaine animosité à son encontre de la part du Cancer. Du moins, rien de plus que ce que l’autre garçon avait depuis le premier jour décidé de détester chez lui.

« Regardez, ils sont là ! »

Brutalement extirpé de ses réflexions, l’Espagnol fit volte-face, tandis que l’Italien, lui, ne se détournait pas de l’étendue sombre crénelée d’écume et de tonnerre qui se ruait à l’assaut de l’île, loin – très loin – en dessous d’eux.

« Shura ?

— Quoi !

— Ne regarde pas. »

Le bras tendu du Cancer venait de s’enrouler en travers des épaules de son alter ego et celui-ci, les yeux soudain exorbités, se sentit alors basculer, tout son corps attiré par le vide en dessous de lui.

« Arrête, tu es cinglé ! »

Le rebord de la falaise disparut de son champ de vision au moment même où il apercevait les silhouettes de leurs poursuivants penchés dans leur direction et un hurlement, déjà, s’enflait dans sa gorge quand, tout à coup, un cosmos explosa. Pas le sien ; celui de l’autre garçon, qui ne l’avait pas lâché.

 _« Le plus important, ce n’est pas la chute. »_ Crut-il entendre – dans son oreille ou dans sa tête, il ne savait pas – alors qu’ils tombaient comme des pierres, droit vers l’océan à la surface duquel ils allaient se fracasser.

_« C’est l’atterrissage **[2]**. »_

 

 

[1] L’île en question pourrait être Death Queen Island.

[2] Citation issue du film « La Haine » (Kassovitz – 1995), un chouïa modifiée ici.


End file.
